My secret crush-a Luke Skywalker love story: In my perspective
by CakeGirl5000
Summary: Meet Katie, your average 18 year old. Katie works at Mos Eisley as a vendor. Katie was related to Queen Abbey Parker, a royal mistress, well, until she died. Katie is discovering her inner self and I want to share it with you. Big thanks to bb4ever1000 for letting me use your plot and OC...I LUV CHU! This is my first and possibly the best OC I've ever written. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1-Friends old and new

Hi! I'm brand new here and I am writing this story along with a Miraculous story (It's under cartoons; go to M section and click Miraculous, Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir/Cat Noir). I absolutely LOVE Star Wars and I want to share it with the world! Thanks SOOOOOO much to BB4ever1000 for letting me use her OC! Fan-Fics are my life and I love them sooooo much! I'm going to start with my OC:

Name: Katie Parker  
Age: 18, same age as Abi and a year younger than Luke  
Species: NO DURR, HUMAN  
Looks (Casually): Dark blue dress w/belt, cowboy boots, bracelets up to elbows, blue eyes, dirty blonde hair down to waistline (Brought to front when braided)  
Parents: Queen Abbey and Jake Parker  
Siblings (In order from oldest to youngest): Aaron Parker, Susan Parker, Lucas and Harry Parker (They are twins), William Parker the Second, Mary Parker, and Lucy Parker  
Katie was the youngest, and she doesn't know if her siblings exist anymore and neither does anyone else, but she knew that they were alive until Katie was 6; when she left her family, if that makes sense.

Backstory: Katie had 7 siblings growing up with her, but now she doesn't know where they are know. She even neglects that they are still alive. When Katie was 6, she met Princess Leia Organa and loved to play with her. Unfortunately, Katie's mother died shortly after and the big family moved to Naboo. On that planet, Abi Colt was Katie's best friend. Next thing you know, Abi moved back to Tatooine and in that same week, Katie's father died. Those two years were the most devastating years of Katie's life. The next day was her birthday and she was devastated. On the day of her birthday, ALL of the kids were split up among many different close friends of Mr. and Mrs. Parker. Katie was sent to the stubborn yet wise Obi-Wan Kenobi. When Katie started middle school, she started paying for her tuition fee because Ben wouldn't pay anymore. To that day, Katie had to pay for everything except the bills and food. When Katie finished school, she started working full time for some street vendors in Mos Eisley. Little did she know that she would meet some old friends...

* * *

Chapter 1:

Friends new and old

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP," I hear the alarm as I stare up onto my ceiling, deep in thought. When will I ever find a good career? "Katie, turn that darn thing off!" I hear from Ben, my guardian, shaking me out of my thoughts. Lets go.

I got dressed into my work uniform, just my regular clothes and an apron with my name on it. Katie? _My parents were named Jake and Abbey, not Katie. Where did they get a name like-_ "Katie, NOW!" Ben's voice was heard over the alarm clock, which I had forgotten to turn off. I turned off the alarm and sped down as fast as I could to the feeding chamber, which smelled a great aroma of food. _Mmm, breakfast!_ I looked down and I saw what was causing the sensation, eggs, bacon, sausage, and pancakes. I also saw the toppings, which I always put on my pancakes: Syrup, powdered sugar, chocolate chips, and marshmallows! _OM NOMM NOMMM!_

The breakfast was scrumptious, pancakes in all. I said bye to Ben as I sat on the speed racer and sped off. _Katie, that was a great start, but you got to realize that you hate your job!_ I was deep in thought until I noticed the small city of Mos Eisley. I suddenly jerked out of thought due to what I was staring at. Something white. Something shiny. Something that puts cowardliness in your soul. That something. Storm troopers. I stopped my racer to walk it to work as I thought to myself again. Oh God, storm troopers. There going to ask me for my ID but I don't have it and then I'll get in trouble. Luckily they walked away as I got closer.

At around noon, I saw a couple walking my way. I asked the girl,"Would you like to try a complimentary water bottle?" "Yes, thank you," she replied, gently slipping the water bottle from my dainty hand. "Hey do I know you? You look familiar…" "You do too" se replied to me. She is so nice and familiar. Where do I know h- "Hey, have you ever been to Kahki John Academy before?" I asked her. I KNEW THIS PERSON! "Yeah, I believe so," she replied. "ABI?!" "KATIE?!" We said Wow at the same time and had a little catch-up moment. "Princess Katie, how are you, I have been worried sick about you!" Abi said in her best British accent after they hugged. "You know how I hate being called that, Abi!" After our recap, she introduced me to a man that looked a year older than me. Maybe 19. "Luke Skywalker," he said as he stuck his hand out to shake mine. "Katie Parker," I replied to him, he seemed nice as well! Abi spoke to me as Luke and I shook hands,"Hey, we're going to go somewhere with someone. Wanna come with?" "OK, just let me drop by my house and grab a few things." "Meet us in the cantina at 1:30, that's when we leave." "Thank you!" "No problem,"

I rushed home and grabbed everything I owned, which wasn't much. I was going to say bye to Ben but I couldn't find him anywhere. I finished packing my bags and I headed for the cantina. _This can't be too bad, besides, now I have Abi and Luke by my side!_

 **Thank you for taking your time to read this! It means sooo much to me and I love it!**

 **Piece of Cake!**

(my catchphrase)


	2. Chapter 2-Meeting the Millennium Falcon

Hello my darlings! Guess how many views on Chapter 1?! 41! I was up till' 9:00 and I got 41 VEIWS! (Sry if u think I'm weird, it's just that I just started this week, and so this is all new to me) Check out bb4ever1000's site because she let me use permission of her OC and plot... THANK U! I feel at least 2 likes to come in my future…(Star Wars reference). Just so you know, none of this is mine except my OC…Abi doesn't count as mine because I didn't make her. Just so u know, all of the things that are italicized _(slanted)_ are Katie's thoughts (just so u know and to throw that out there) LUV U GUYS!

* * *

Chapter 2: Meeting the Millennium Falcon

I packed my bags and headed for the speed racer. I practically packed everything I owned; it wasn't much. I loaded it up and went 70 mph. I asked myself: _What have I gotten myself into?_ I heard a scream in the background _. Mos Eisley, Mos Eisley,_ Mos Eisley. _So much violence._ The scream got louder. I popped out of my thoughts and looked up. _"AAAAH!" *SCREECH*_ I look up to see my boss. "KATIE!" "Sorry, Watto. I was in my head again," I replied, as sincerely as I could. "Well, why aren't you at your station? You didn't even clock out." That was a good question. But being the resourceful person that I was, I thought of something fast. "Watto, I'm taking a little break. If you have a problem with it then fire me. If I never come back, you'll know why." That was the calmest yet most scarring thing I had ever said. The only reason I said that was because I was his best employee and he loved me. He would never fire me, but he knew that I hated that job and I would quit eventually. "Look, I really have to go Watto. Bye," and with that I left him.

As I speed back to Mos Eisley, I noticed something. That same something that I saw 2 hours ago. The something white, the something scary, the something that sends chills down your spine. The same Storm Troopers that I saw 2 hours ago. They were standing outside of the Cantina. When I got close they said to me,"We need your identification to go inside," "I'm sorry but you don't need my ID," I said with a simple hand gesture. They repeated what I said and let me through. I immediately spotted Luke and said,"Did you miss me, Skywalker?" "A little," he replied. _These people are so nice!_ He was grabbing drinks. _We probably have a drunk pilot. Great._ I followed Luke to the seat and waved at Abi as she waved back. "Hey girl, how are ya?" I asked her, she was the closest to a friend that I had. "Ok, thank you," she said back. I looked around to observe my environment. A bar, criminals and-"BEN?!"I screamed. "What the heck are you doing here?!" "Katie, calm down. I'm only here to assist Luke and Abi," Ben assured my calmly. He was so polite sometimes. "Ok, I'm better now," I said to mostly to Ben, but also to the other people people in the booth. I noticed someone in the corner of the booth; he had already drunk 3 glasses of beer and was going on 4 unto I asked him a question. "Who are you?" I asked the man. Then and there I realized that he had a Wookie beside him. "Princess, my name is Solo. Han Solo." The man replied back. "What's your purpose?" "Pilot," he said, looking at his watch. "You?" He asked me, probably asking for my name and my role. "I have all around skills. I can pilot, copilot, gun, and medic, and my name is Katie." "It's now 1:20, we need to leave now," said the pilot, Han if you will.

As we started walking, I saw a girl following us. "What's your name, hon?" I asked her. "Holly. Holly Solo," she told me. "Oh, I'm so sorry," I told her, I was thinking of something good. "Why?" She asked me. "Because I believe that you're related to that drunk dingbat," I said, pointing to Han. We started snickering until Han shot us a death look, as if he heard us. We quit giggling and turned the corner. _89, 92, 94!_ We walked inside of the hangar and I screamed,"What is that piece of CRAP?!" "DONT CALL THE FALCON SHIT! ITS MY BABY!" He screamed at me. "I NEVER CALLED IT SHIT, BUT NOW THAT I THINK ABOUT IT, THAT WOULD BE MORE ACCURATE!" I screamed at him on the top of my lungs, obviously drawing attention to myself. "Halt!" we heard. _Oh crap._ Storm troopers. "Put your hands up and you won't get hurt!" Han yelled at me,"KID, LETS GO!" I don't remember much after that. I must have blacked out, because the next thing I know, I was laying out on the sofa with an ice pack on my forehead. "You ok, sugar?" Holly asked me. She sounded like a cowgirl. "I'm fine, Holly. Thanks." "Your welcome, Your Highness." She said that remark with such tease in her voice. I started to giggle, until I locked in eye contact with farm boy. "We were soooo worried! Chewie dragged you out of the hanger and onto the ship. Or crap. Or shit. Whatever you want to call it." Those piercing blue eyes felt like they were seeping through my soul. "Wait, did you say, CHEWIE?! As in CHEWBACCA?!" "Uhh, yes?" "That Wookie sure did look familiar…" Chewie growled at me until I managed to say what he was asking me: Thank you, Chewie. After I said that he hugged me, and that was that. We bursted into light speed and I heard Abi mutter something. "Goodbye…"

 **Soooo, how was chapter 2? I hope you liked the part of Katie calling the Falcon shit; I sure did... KEEP READING! CHAPTER 3 IS ON ITS WAY!**

 **Piece of cake!**


	3. EVERYONE PLEASE READ

Chpt. 3: A Random Note

Hello guys (and ladies)! I've had some stuff with my parents about if is appropriate for my age. I haven't gotten an answer yet, but I am still going to write. Thanks to all of the people who viewed this story (56 VIEWS!) and also, I give thx to bb4ever1000, for always cheering me on even before I started writing. You girl, are amazing. I am still writing chapter 3, and I am still excited to write.

Waiting for an answer, Cakegirl5000


End file.
